


Vos

by Vishihan



Series: The Database project [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: City-state lore, Other, Vos - Freeform, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vishihan/pseuds/Vishihan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iacon Database project.<br/>Information snippets of the AU world of the Five state verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vos

Vos – part one 

Of all the city-states, only Vos matches Iacon in the creation of the arts. The sole isolationist of the states, those allowed into Vos’s extensive territory feel as if they stepped back in time. Broad swatches of land have been set aside in the pursuit of agriculture, making Vos the sole state to dedicate itself to this ancient process of fuel manufacturing. 

It comes to no surprise that the main export of Vos is confections. Some of the best cakes and stick candies are crafted and packaged in the city-state. Unique crystal clusters and miniaturized wire trees and other cultivated flora contends as close second. I recently received invitation to tour Senator’s Crosscuts crystal gardens and honorably accepted. Part of the garden had been created to show case Vos imports and I was quite taken by the absolute delicacy of their glow fans. These feathery crystal growths reach barely a meter in growth, and at the senator’s prompting, I touched one. Imagine my surprise when the fronds reached, curling around my digits with fluttery and dare I say it shy motions. 

Other exports include replications of artistic works on flimsies anywhere from poster to landscape views in size. Vos art tends to dynamic and bold in style, favoring bright colors. Their concerts are sights to behold, music is a great pastime within Vos. It seems that every civilian has training in some instrument and the vornly held concert within the capital draw hopefuls from all over the city-states in a competition to win a seat. 

The Vos vornly concert is one of the few ways mechs can travel freely into the isolated state. The best seats are offer privately to the top ten percent, those that can pay the pricy tag, the rest is offered in a planet wide raffle to anyone willing to chance their luck. Six hundred mechs are chosen from the millions that enter. This concert is one of the most highly sought performances in all the city-states. 

On a minor note, chassis artisans have taken an increasing interest in the lottery. As a city state well known for its artistry, Vos takes pleasure in their kibble and armor designs, and their citizens could be considered living art pieces. The concert lottery has been seen as a chance to broaden their horizons, blending work and pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Was thinking of going on about including more, but then, the drabble had structured itself about what Vos makes and I went, okay, this works.  
> \- Heavily inspired by Diablo III and just Diablo in general. Because the informational lore packets. Diablo has been eating my time.  
> \- Likely a once / twice a week update


End file.
